Cable guided shade systems can be used to achieve precise shading control by keeping the shade at the exact angle of the window and in applications where unwanted shade motion is to be prevented, for example installations on angled structures (e.g., a skylight) and moving structures (e.g., a door). Cable guided shade systems often include a head rail or roller tube that is mounted proximate to a top end of the window and a pair of guide cables that extend from the housing to a bottom end of the window. A covering material (e.g., a shading material) is then moved along the guide cables between an open position whereby visualization through the window is permitted and a closed position whereby visualization through the window is inhibited. The guide cables maintain the covering material's spacing from the window as the shade is moved along the guide cables. The known cable guided shade systems are difficult to mount. Therefore, a cable guided shade system that is easy to mount is desired.